


Kisses

by gsaiyn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsaiyn/pseuds/gsaiyn
Summary: A long day at the Galaxy Garrison leaves Lance upset and Hunk adores the boy to pieces and makes him feel better about, about the day and himself.





	

Lance forced the door open and huffed. “I can’t believe I crashed the simulator! Again!” He started to strip off his school’s uniform in front of the closet after Hunk closed the door behind them. 

“You always crash the simulator, Lance,” he stated bluntly. He didn’t feel bothered enough to take off his uniform right away and sat down on the bottom bed of their bunkbed. He watched Lance with gentle eyes.

Lance had a night shirt on his arms when he turned to face Hunk. “Not every time! There has to have been a handful of times I didn’t crash.” He puffed his cheeks and pulled the shirt on over his head. 

“Once. You didn’t crash once.” Hunk leaned back and recalled the miraculous event. “I don’t know how, to be honest with you. Everything went wrong on that simulation. Everything.”

“Let me have my moment, babe, please.” Lance kicked off the shoes and slid off his pants. He rummaged through their messy shared closet for a pair of shorts to slip into on this hot night at the Galaxy Garrison. “When are they going to fix the air conditioning,” he complained to himself. 

Hunk held back a laugh. He enjoyed the sound of Lance’s voice when he got upset over little things. Well, crashing the simulator for who knows how many times isn’t a little thing. He smiled at the term “babe” being used so casually, it’s been almost a year and he still can’t believe that Lance, his childhood best friend, was now his boyfriend.

“Finally!” Lance called triumphantly as he put on a pair of basketball shorts he pulled from the bottom of the closet. They seemed a little big on him so he tied the strings tights.

Hunk let out a small chuckle. “Those are mine, y’know.”

Lance turned to him again and slouched. “Do you actually care, though?” Hunk shook his head. “That’s what I thought.” Lance smiled softly when Hunk pulled him into his arms on the bed. 

“You may have crashed, but you’re still a great pilot.” Hunk brushed hair out of Lance’s face and kissed his forehead gently; Lance had let his hair get longer than usual and badly needed a haircut. 

“Mhmm, sure I am. Keep telling yourself that,” Lance remarked.

“I think I will. And I think you’re great at a lot of things.”

“Name one.” Lance crossed his arms as a challenge for Hunk. 

“I’ll do you better and name a ton. For one, you have a great fashion sense.” Lance smiled as Hunk kissed him on the cheek. “You also have an nice taste in music.” Hunk kissed his other cheek. “You know how to make people laugh.” He kissed the tip of his nose. “You are amazing at cheering me up from my depression.” He kissed him at the corner of his mouth, causing Lance to giggle a bit. “You can dance pretty well, too.” 

Lance stopped him before he could kiss him again. “You, my good sir, are the dancer here.” 

“And I taught you everything I know. Therefore, you are a great dancer as well.” Hunk smiled as he kissed the other corner of Lance’s mouth. Lance’s face turned a little bit red from his comment. “Let’s see… you are gifted at pulling all nighters and still be up and ready for school full of energy.” He brushed hair out of his face again and kissed another part of his forehead. 

“Huuuuunk,” Lance groaned with a hint of a laugh in his voice and a big smile on his face. Lance hid his face against Hunk’s shoulder. 

Hunk brushed his hand through Lance’s hair. “Hey, come on, I got one more!” Lance lifted his head slowly and raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re also great at being an amazingly beautiful boyfriend,” he said softly. Hunk slid a hand under his chin as he pulled Lance in closer for a full kiss. Lance melted into the kiss with a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. 

When they pulled apart, Lance admitted, “You’re pretty great, too.” They rested their foreheads together and sat like that for a moment before Hunk needed to get up and change into his night clothes as well.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a little thing i wrote on tumblr! check it out @hance-ome


End file.
